Incomplete
by ForeverShoutNever
Summary: New kids come to Forks, but theres something suspicious about them. OC in Bella's ans Oc's POV Weird Summary but good story. I promise!
1. New in Town

Story takes place a little bit before Edward leaves. Waring! This is VERY OC!

Rain Kaylden's POV

"Washington! Were moving to Washington!!!" I yelled in my kitchen in beautiful, sunny Florida.

"Calm down Raine!We aren't moving. Just you and Kai" My eyes widened in surprise she was seriously going to send her kids away so she could be with her 'boyfriend'.

"Mom who are we living with?" Kai was acting like he didn't care at all.

"Do you not care! That were moving to maybe the most rainy, gloomy town in Washington!" I still couldn't fathom that she was sending us to Forks Washington!

"Just shut up and deal with! Your Moving to Forks! Your living with Uncle Jerry and Aunt Louse. And your going to Forks High School. Your going to like it, and not complain! So go pack you leave in a few days."

* * *

Isabella Swan's POV

"So a new girl and her brother are starting Monday, Bella, and there in our grade" Alice said as we ate lunch, or rather I ate lunch.

"Yes every has been talking and thinking about them." Edward said as he teared apart a bagel.

"Whats there names this is the first I've heard of it?" It really was the first I had heard of it. Ever since the incident on my Birthday I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with Edward and why he was acting to weird.

"Well the girls name is Raine, and her brother's name is Kai " Edward answered, Kai was pronounced like Kay.

"Raine. What a pretty name, and Kai thats unique." _I wonder what they look like. _

"There transferring from Florida." Alice said. " The boy is very tanned, kinda like your friend Jacob, but the girl; Rain, she's actually pale almost as pale as us."

"Really? You don't think that she's- you know like you guys" What she was a vampire like Edward and the rest of his family!

"No. There Human. Although they are very good looking." Alice confirmed.

"Really? How good looking?"

"Well Kai. He's very tall, brown medium length hair, and deep sea blue eyes,. Rain, she's about your height, long hair thats Edwards color, her eyes are a _very _unique color but she's very beautiful kind of like a dark haired Rose, with out the attitude though, and from what I can tell they have very good style, they could pass for one of us but there not"

"Wow. Can't wait to meet them." I didn't sound as excited as I'd like to though.

The bell rang, and we headed to our next class. The next school day was Monday, and I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

* * *

Raines POV

"Come on Raine, lets go!" Kai yelled from the car.

"Alright! Jeez" Uncle Jerry and Aunt Louse were at work already, and Me and Kai only have one car. May I add its a very showy car, and I wanted to blend in. "I'm here, I'm here" I said as I got in the car.

"Alright lets go" Kai said, and pulled out of the driveway, and onto the street.

"Did you have to pick such a ostentatious car?" Just in case your wondering he picked a Black Lotus Elise.

"Do you have to use words like 'ostentatious', and yes I do, what you want a Volvo. Can you say Boring" I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Look what are you worried about? It's just school." Kai is always so confident about everything wile I worried, yet he's my favorite family member and I'm he's we look out for each other and that will never change.

"I just have a bad feeling thats all. I mean there aren't many high-class people here, other than the Cullen's, so were gonna stick out like soar thumbs, plus what happens if they find out"

"There not gonna, stop worry so much Raine."

As soon as we pulled into Forks High School's parking lot, there were people staring, I had my window down, and my confident face on, and so did Kai. We were ready for anything, we've done this tons of times, why I was so nervous now I had no clue but I didn't like it. Guess will just have to find out. I got out of the car, and looked around there were people staring, at us from left to right.

"Speaking of a Volvo" I looked were Kai was pointing, and there was a silver Volvo pulling in the lot. I laughed, and pulled Kai towards the Entrance, still looking at the very good looking guy driving the Volvo.

"Don't make fun. Even if you think it boring not every one has to be as ostentatious as you."

"There you go again saying words like 'ostentatious', could you act like your seventeen, and not a 109" He said as he waved to the guy in the Volvo, locked our car, and walking into the building. The guy in the Volvo didn't look to happy.


	2. Our Job

Story takes place a little bit before Edward leaves. Waring! This is VERY OC!

Isabella's POV

The good looking boy waved at Edward, who he didn't look to happy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me his gold eyes smiling, then the became sad.

"He made fun of my car..." he paused to look back at there car, then back at me, " I can't hear there thoughts either."

My eyes widened as Edward pulled into the parking space next to the new kids car. He looked so upset I imagined that he looked like this when he found out he couldn't my thoughts.

"You can't hear anything?"

"Nothing, and I don't like it." I could tell he meant it his eyes were so sad.

"Of you don't your so used to hearing everyones thoughts."

"Except for yours." There it was again that sad face. I had momentarily forgotten that he couldn't hear my thoughts

"True"

"But thats not the thing, it the fact that theres something really suspicious about them"

I thought about this for a little bit. Both of them were _EXTREMLY _beautiful, but they couldn't be Vampires. Raine; she was as pale as Edward she also had his color hair, and she was as beautiful as Rosalie, but she couldn't be a Vampire because her cheeks turned pink when she noticed all the people standing out side the car, and Vampires can't blush. Her brother, he was too tanned to be a Vampire, but hen again there was Laurent and he was dark.

"I don't think there like us but I don't think there human either. Come on we better get to class."

Rains POV

The Volvo guy (Edward Cullen), his sister (Alice Cullen), and his Girlfriend (Bella Swan) were in our homeroom class. Kai and I sat next to Edward, and he was making jokes about Volvo's' the whole time it was rude, and insensitive, yet I couldn't stop laughing. Because the look on Edwards face was funny. Kai asked him how fast it went, and he laughed. I said sorry behind his back, but then I laughed so it didn't do much.

"Um Raine?" Bella voice said from behind me.

"Yes." I said nicely.

" How old are you." She might have sounded sweet to other people, but my senses said she had a bitter tone to it.

"17. Kai's 17 too. Were twins." I smiled a my sweetest smile, and she recoiled back. I looked at her oddly then to Kai. He sent what she thought to me as soon as I did. ' _She recoiled back because she thinks your extremely beautiful-' _ he stopped then added ' _She thinks I'm hot too. Oh, and yeah the Cullens are Vampires that Unc told us about.'_

I looked at Edward and his Sister they looked at me as soon as I did, I smiled back. ' _It's our job as Guardians to make sure they don't get out of hand." _

"_**Damn straight it is!!!**__" _

"_Get out of my head Kai."_


End file.
